1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailer stabilizer apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for preventing or dampening trailer sway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer sway control devices of the prior art that I am aware of brake the sway of trailers by friction means. However, the amount of friction or braking is preset and when the brakes are engaged the intensity of the brakes is not variable and accordingly does not conform to the intensity of the sway. Other braking devices of the prior art utilize sliding bars which are adjustably tightened together to develop sliding friction between the bars or are provided with deformations such as notches which mate when the trailer and the towing vehicle are aligned, thus providing resistance to the vehicles getting out of alignment. Once, however, the towed trailer begins to sway, much of the effectiveness of this type of device is lost. It can be generally stated that in regards to prior art sway control devices for trailer vehicles, there exists no variability in the amount of braking control which correspond to the intensity of the trailer sway principally because the braking pressure is preset.